kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
The ancient Goki
The ancient Goki is a male Demon God with blue hair, blue eyes, sporting a fang is on the right side of his mouth and horns. Unlike Zenki, who started out as regular demon, Goki has been a demon god from the very beginning. Goki is a real person, that descended from heaven in around 364 AD to 369 AD, making him about 300 years older than Zenki. While the actual year is unknown and Goki's true age remains hidden, he stayed a young adult man in his mid thirties ever since he had grown to his full size and develoved his full potential as a demon god, bearing the five elements of Aether, Earth, Water, Fire and Wind. His prolonged stop in aging proved, that unlike humans, demon gods are immortal beings. It can be assumed, that Goki spent around 40 to 45 years working for the real Ozunu Enno, making him the demon god, who served Ozunu Enno for the longest time. During this time, he also met Zenki, who served Ozunu for entirely different reasons than his azure comrade. (see "The ancient Zenki" for reference) Goki started out as the most peaceful demon god to have ever lived, refraining from violence whenever he could and trying to settle arguements with wise words and only resorting to battle a foe, if the fight was unavoidable. Due to his calm and collected nature and his great potential in leadership, Goki became well known as Ozunu Enno's right hand man and rose up to the rank of a leader of the Shugenja/Yamabushi. But because of his pacifist ways, Goki was only respected among those, who wanted to live in peace. Warriors like his fellow demon deities and most regular demons viewed their more peaceful siblings, that wanted to coexist with humanity, as weak and frowned upon them. This was despite the majority of all demonic beings favoring a peaceful lifestyle and most of them being dragged into battle by warrior demons and humans, who started a fierce competition to the death to prove who should have the right to rule Earth. Goki's family Even during the time of his servitude to Ozunu Enno, Goki fell in love with a human woman. Back in the day, this was unheard of, as rumours started spreading among the humans and demons, causing their warriors and simple minded beings to feel spiteful or even hatred towards each other. This was despite the majority of the demons and humans continuing to promote peace among both sapient species. Even Ozunu, Goki and their followers accepted both humans and demons among their ranks and taught them the ways of Buddhism in attempt to protect them from hurting each other. Despite this Goki and his wife weren't accepted by the demon warriors and even the demon god general Vasara frowned upon him, stating, that he should no longer be allowed to call himself Goki. Even Zenki wasn't too amused about Goki's decision, but was too occupied minding his own business to care. Ozunu Enno was greatly worried about his right hand man and the future of Goki and his wife and decided to protect them. Since then, Goki's wife was the only woman ever allowed at Mount Oomine. Despite all these obstacles, Goki proceeded to protect his beloved wife and cherished their love and soon five healthy demi-god children were born, each of them representing one aspect of Goki's elements. After seeing Goki and his happy little family, Zenki started turning more accepting towards them despite his former attitude. He even occassionally played with the children and was allowed to teach them the ways of the demon warriors while Goki and his wife monitored them to make sure, that he would not accidentally end up dragging their children into the ongoing war between the human and demon warriors. Vasara had long been sealed away by Ozunu due to becoming a great threat when he decided to take down humanity in its entirety. The main reason he was sealed was, because he did not fight humanity to protect other demons from harm, but saw the humans as the greater evil, which he vowed to exterminate. Due to being sealed, Vasara never met Goki and his family and never got a chance to see humans and demons coexisting in peace. Goki's passing After living happily for years, Goki's wife got very ill and spent her days in their bed. As her health got worse and worse, Goki set out to find a cure, but his wife's illness was incurable. When Goki was at his wife's deathbed, he felt great emotional pain and decided to give up his elements and his immortality. Shortly afterwards, he left our world alongside her. Goki's loss was a harsh blow towards the Shugenja, who he had been leading for a long time alongside his master. As such, Ozunu Enno decided, that women should be forbidden at Mount Oomine. While he stated, that this would be due to their tempting nature towards males, the truth was, that he wanted to prevent another tragedy like the one, that had befallen Goki and his wife. This was never made public, due to its great emotional depth and the ban on women kept going even after Ozunu Enno had left our world. In fact, it is still up even in the present day, a thousand years after these events. Citation of the returned Goki When Goki returned a thousand years later and was interviewed by Semerone on the matter of his wife's passing in July 7, 2017, he stated the following: Cultural meaning Not only Goki himself has returned, but his descandants have been telling the stories of Ozunu Enno, Goki and Zenki for a long time via oral tradition. In fact, a whole village in modern day's Japan is claimed to be consisting of Goki's descandants and a young man of Goki's bloodline has been interviewed by Azure on the matter in April 17, 2011: (They are referencing handmade figures depicting Zenki and Goki, that were made by Songgukanghong's mother. The photograph can be viewed via this link.) After finishing the interview, Azure also stated the following in as a conclusion to her interview over at DeviantArt: References * An epanded knowledge of the series and a general knowledge of its backgrounds * Kishin Douji Zenki Manga Volume 9 * Various information on Ozunu, Zenki and a few references about Goki * Various references from Japanese history * Interview links: ** Semerone VS Goki - Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia Fair Use Archive ** Azure VS Songgukanghong - KDZ - Special Interview on DeviantArt Category:Goki's Subpages